Friends or Enemies
by GoldenSunSheba
Summary: Head Cannon events that take place on Home world before the Events of "The Return." Peridot is assigned to look after Lapis Lazuli until the return of Blue Diamond.
1. Chapter 1

Nothing special. Probably poor Grammar... Sorry XP

 **Friends or Enemies?**

Chapter 1:

It was simply aggravating to her, she had come so close to getting the information from the planet yet some sort of Crystal Gem ruined her units. Peridot was writing up her report directing it to her superiors, they had to know that these menacing gems where still rummaging on the planet. A small beeping came up on her screen, her eyes diverted from her report to the pop up message.

 **Peridot 28001-72, Yellow Diamond is requesting you in the main hall.**

Peridot frowned a bit nervously; Yellow Diamond was probably expecting her to have the information on the clusters. She quickly opened the reply button and entered her response: **Understood.** She sent the message before closing the screen out and standing up. The room was filled with clutter and a few robonoids moved out of her way as she walked to the door and the slid open for her. Peridot walked through the halls silently staring right ahead of her ignoring the other gems who glanced at her. She knew they saw her as strange and couldn't possibly understand why Yellow Diamond choose her as the confidant, but that didn't bother her, she was confidant and didn't care what the other gems would think, all that mattered was her orders given by Yellow Diamond.

She entered the Main hall where Yellow Diamond was speaking to Guards and another small blue gem, "You wished to see me Yellow Diamond," Peridot asked and she turned to her Confidant with a smile.

"Good, you have perfect timing," Yellow Diamond turned to Peridot. Peridot glanced at the smaller blue gem, she looked thin and fragile, she wasn't as short as some but she was shorter than Peridot. She wore what looked like ancient clothing, but it was clear that she had a blue Diamond on her clothing.

"This is Lapis Lazuli, she's returned from the abandon earth colony, unfortunately Blue Diamond is not available to meet with her, so I'm assigning you to look after her until Blue Diamond returns," Yellow Diamond explained to a confused Peridot.

"Look after her?" Peridot almost protested but stayed quiet, it was better not to fight against the orders she was given by Yellow Diamond. She swallowed her protest and nodded, "Very well."

"I trust you are capable of showing her around the city then?" Yellow Diamond asked Peridot sharply, she had noticed the protest and this made Peridot a little nervous.

"Yes Ma'am, this way," Peridot led Lapis away and she bowed to Yellow Diamond and nervously followed Peridot. She gazed up at the ceiling designs as they exited the main hall.

 _How did I get stuck babysitting an ancient lost gem,_ Peridot thought to herself she wasn't even interested in the job, why did she have to do this, she was already furious from what happened before. Lapis caught up with her she was obviously very nervous.

"This place is so different now..." she spoke quietly. Her voice was very mousy and Peridot almost ignored her, she didn't bother to make eye contact.

"You'll be staying with me for now until Blue Diamond returns," Peridot entered her code into the control panel nearby her door and the door slid open, "You are free to come and go as you please." Peridot led Lapis into the room and the lights flickered on. Lapis looked at the floor noticing all the robonoids that came to greet her. She smiled at the robonoid and picked one up.

"Aw, are these guys your pets?" Lapis asked her hoping to make some sort of connection to this strange looking gem that was supposed to be her caretaker.

"Pets? You really have been on earth for too long," Peridot scooped the Robonoids from Lapis and slammed it down on her desk, "They're tools, designed to make Gem life easier, that all they are," Peridot closed her eyes in annoyance. Any recent gems would know that answer already.

"I'm sorry," Lapis looked away from Peridot, she was obviously just a burden to this gem and she could obviously tell that she was really worked up about it. Peridot flinched a bit; she'd never heard anyone use that word at her. She opened her eyes and turned to Lapis examining her for a moment then moved towards the door.

"Come with me I was supposed to show you around the city," Peridot ordered. Lapis nodded and followed her out gazing back at the robonoid the got back to its feet and scurried down the desk and back to the floor. As they exited the temple door Lapis gazed around at the many gems and the transportation and flew in the sky. Home world had never looked so intimidating before. She moved closer to Peridot and grabbed her arm, this was surprising to Peridot and she wiggled free.

"What are you doing!?" she snapped at the gem and she bowed her head almost ashamed.

"I'm sorry...this place is very different," Lapis responded and Peridot looked away from her embarrassed as other gems looked their way.

"Ugh, stop saying that! And... It's just a city it's not a big deal!" Peridot shot glares at a few smaller gems who were giggling at them. They scurried away from them when Peridot shot them the glare. Lapis nodded slowly and walked closely beside her as they walked further into the city.

"What's wrong with your arms?" Lapis asked trying to make small talk on the tour.

"My Arms?" Peridot looked at them and then at Lapis' arms.

"They... your fingers aren't even attached," Lapis spoke a bit hesitantly as if she was going to offend Peridot. But the curiosity was eating away at her, "Are you a robot?"

"What... no... I'm a gem, I'm just..." Peridot didn't feel it was necessary to talk about herself, especially in public, she gazed over at the other gems who were shopping then looked back at Lapis, "I'm a gem just like the rest of them," she pointed to the crowd.

"Oh..." Lapis bowed her head again and kept quiet. Peridot frowned and continued telling Lapis about the area.

Hours past the two of them had wondered back to the Temple hall, "And that's about the last thing you need to know...what's that look for?" Peridot noticed how nervous Lapis looked; she gazed back at the city and watched as the two Suns set behind it causing the rainbow glow to light up the horizon.

"The city I was raised in was never like this... it was so much smaller, everything has changed so much in 5000 years..." Lapis said solemnly and she turned back to Peridot, "If it's alright, I think I'd like to rest now, it was a long trip here and touring your city has tired me out."

"Ah...Yeah that's fine," Peridot wasn't sure how to respond, she wasn't even over 1000 years old, this gem was so much older that her and she was just realizing this now. She led Lapis back to their room when she spotted the big orange gem that she dreaded seeing every day.

"Ugh..." she groaned as she approached, the gem turned to her, they yellow eyes gazing down at her and Lapis, "What do you want Jasper?" she obviously sounded annoyed and this triggered Lapis to be cautious and move closer behind Peridot.

"So that's the brat Yellow Diamond assigned you to look after?"

"She's a refugee from earth, she waiting to meet with Blue Diamond. Now out with it, what do you want?" Peridot growled, this was a tense relationship and Lapis began to wonder if this was how friendship was now.

"Yellow Diamond wanted you to review this," Jasper pushed a touch screen device into Peridot's chest and she took it from her and examined it. She let out a painful sigh.

"You're assigned to this as well?" she groaned painfully.

"Yeah as your Escort, we'll be leaving in a week, they expect Blue Diamond will be back before then," Jasper walked past Lapis glaring coldly at her.

Peridot shook her head, she hadn't even finished her full report to Yellow Diamond, and she was just expecting two gems to take on those Crystal gems.

"What was that all about?" Lapis asked.

"It's none of your concern," Peridot replied almost monotone. She entered the room and the robonoids scurried around her again, "The resting courters are on the left." Peridot sat at her desk and opened up her report screen again.

"Peridot..." Lapis stated before heading into the other room, "Thank you for showing me around, you're the first friend I have after coming back; I don't even know if anyone I knew before is even still alive." Lapis place on hand on her right arm and looked to the side. She noticed Peridot had stopped typing on her device. She was silent she didn't look up from her screen.

"Did I say something wrong...?"

"Friends..." Peridot's voice quivered, Lapis couldn't understand the emotion in her voice, "I don't have friends, I have colleagues, escorts and superiors... I don't make friends, and you are just a job assignment," she responded coldly not looking away from her screen. Lapis' eyes widened, is that how she truly felt... her heart sunk and she turned away from Peridot.

"Goodnight..." Lapis said solemnly. Peridot looked toward the room and placed her head into her fingers and sighed. She wasn't here to make friends; she was here to do a job. But it just didn't sit right with her after she had said those things to her.

"Goodnight..." her voice echoed quietly.

I'll write more I think. So this is Chapter one for now...

Let me know what you think. This is leading up to The Return.


	2. Chapter 2

Time for another I say.

Friends or Enemies?

Chapter 2

When Lapis awoke from her rest she entered the main room realizing Peridot had gone off somewhere. She rubbed her eyes and went to the curtains, she had realized they had been closed for a long time. She slid the curtains open and she looked out at the busy city below. Peridot's room was on about the 7th floor of the temple Lapis was fairly high up. She gazed around the city surprised it was so busy even though it had just become dawn. It had been so long since she saw so many different gems. Lapis noticed that their where other Peridot's that seemed to be working with higher commanding gems, they almost acted like robots, but the other Peridot's...they had limbs just like she did. She gazed around the room and noticed the Robonoids appeared to be cleaning the floors and the desk.

"Interesting..." she looked down at them, she sighed heavily looking around the small apartment like place, it wasn't at all cozy, it was clean alright but it lacked any decorations.

"I know what I could do," she smiled as she headed to the door. She saw a small bag and picked it up and headed out the door. She remembered that there was a Court yard located on the main floor of the temple that had some lovely flower. But before she made it two feet out the door she ran straight into the massive gem she had met with Peridot last night.

"Hey watch it brat!" Jasper growled at her as she fell to the ground. Lapis looked up at the towering gem over her as her eyes narrowed. Jasper wasn't one bit thrilled in seeing Lapis.

"What do you even want? Peridot isn't here," Lapis stated as she picked herself off the ground. She slung the bag around her shoulder.

"She is? Figures," Jasper took a step back, "What are you doing out anyways!?"

"I'm not a prisoner, Peridot said I could come and go as I please," Lapis was angry now at the accusations of her being some sort of prisoner; this was her home too.

"Fine, I need to locate Peridot I don't have time for you, brat," Jasper growled and turned away from her.

"It's Lapis Lazuli! I'm not a brat..." Lapis called after her but Jasper didn't even seem to acknowledge her. She clutched her hands tightly and headed off the other way.

Lapis had reached the large outdoor court yard. It was filled with various colours of Crystal flowers. Lapis was thrilled, she borrowed the water from the nearby fountain to fly up and pick some of the flowers. She was a little worried if it was alright to pick these flowers, she was very interested in gather the blue and green crystal flowers, but she did pick a few other colours. She hadn't noticed the a few gems where watching her in Awe until she spun around.

"Wow... Look at those wings," Pointed out a smaller gem.

"Are you even allowed to use those?" another gem asked concerned as Lapis landed and spun around blushing.

"Ah...I was only picking a few flowers from the top of the hedges... I'm sorry..." She was very embarrassed at the crowd who surrounded her staring at her wings. Feeling terrified she quickly flew off down the hall way not returning the water back to the Fountain. The gems watched her but did not set chase, they were just awed at it.

Lapis quickly entered back into the room breathing heavily after her experience, the other gems terrified her right now... maybe she overreacted but she felt as though she had done something wrong, she looked at the bag filled with the crystal flower and sighed in relief that she hadn't lost any.

"Well at least I can decorate this place now... maybe it'll cheer Peridot up a bit," She started to take the flowers and weave them into the curtains and decorate the area.

It wasn't too long before Peridot returned to the apartment and when to door slid open she walked in holding her tablet touch screen device. She looked up and dropped the unit and gasped. The unit shattered on the ground but the Robonoids quickly surrounded it and began to repair it.

"What they hell!?" Peridot yelped in utter surprise looking at Lapis as she hovers slightly and then landed on the ground in front of the wide windows leading out to the city.

"Oh Peridot you're back," Lapis smiled but stopped when she realized that Peridot was not smiling at all. In fact the green gem was horrified.

"What did you do? No, no, no!" Peridot began to pick the flowers out of the curtain, "These belong to Yellow Diamond! You picked them from the court yard didn't you! Oh gosh she's going to kill me..." the green gem began to panic and Lapis stood back watching her pull of the flowers. There was a beeping sound coming from the door and Peridot dropped the flowers and the crystals shattered on the ground. Peridot began cursing and muttering under her breath as she approached the door and it opened.

"Ma'am, there was a message from Yellow Diamond," a gem Guard had been standing outside and handed a message over to Peridot. Peridot quickly gazed over it.

 **Please inform Lapis Lazuli that the Gardens are not for picking, she may keep the current Crystal flowers, but please ensure she follows the rules, or you will personally be blamed for any mistakes she makes. -Yellow Diamond.**

Peridot swallowed, "Thank you."

She closed the door and then turned back to Lapis, "What you did was against...all rules and regulations, you can't just go into the court yard and take what you want, that's not how Home world works anymore," Peridot said in a serious tone. Lapis bowed her head.

"Listen... she said you could keep the rest of them, but... Don't touch my things ever again," Peridot went to the curtains and closed them. She picked up the tablet that had been placed on the desk by the robonoids.

Lapis' wings evaporated and she sat down solemnly on the chair next to the window. She was really upset now and tears filled her eyes. She only wanted to do something nice for Peridot and ended up making things harder for her, she covered her face and Peridot turned to her hearing her let out a small soft sob.

"W-What are you doing?" Peridot approached her and stared down at her, not once had she seen a gem cry before. She swallowed as Lapis shook her head.

"I made you upset... I'm so sorry, I know you told me not to say that but I am..." she choked back as she cried.

"No... No uh stop I just, these...and Yellow Diamond she can be," Peridot sighed in defeat, "Look... It doesn't look that bad in here, I guess I could live with a few flowers..."

Lapis looked up at Peridot and she forced a smile. Lapis smiled gently back, "Okay..."

"Let's keep it like this." Peridot said in a quiet voice, it was strained but at the same time she didn't really mind it too much, if it was good for Yellow Diamond that it could be nice to have them around.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Friends or Enemies?

Chapter 3:

The light shone thought the small crack in the curtains and landed onto Lapis as she was sitting on the couch in the other room, she was reading through some of the gem history. She hadn't realized how much had really changed since she had been gone. It was unnerving to say the least as she scrolled through the screen reading it in depth. She heard the doors slide open and the robonoids started to come back to life as Peridot walked in and sat herself at her desk. She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling sighing. Lapis placed the screen down and walked over to Peridot.

"Hello," Lapis' voice came softly but it startled Peridot and she nearly fell backwards in her chair.

"D-Don't do that!" Peridot yelped in an angry voice as Lapis covered her mouth to hold back a laugh, the squeal she made before hand was really funny.

"Are you doing more work?" Lapis said gently and removed her hand slowly still smiling at her.

"Uh... No, my assignments are done for today, well other than looking after you," she didn't look impressed by Lapis at all.

"That's great!" Lapis paused as she got no reaction of being thrilled from Peridot, "Or Not?"

"Look I may not be assigned to do work but I can keep myself busy," Peridot picked up one of the robonoids and headed into another room.

"Wait! I wanted to ask if you'd go with me into the city again," Lapis asked before Peridot entered the other room, the door was opened and she could tell that was most likely where she worked on the robots that she had around. Peridot turned to her and looked into her pleading eyes. Peridot rolled her eyes.

"Fine, I'll take you again," Peridot dropped the Robonoid carelessly as it rolled onto the ground it's leg opened back up and it scurried away. Lapis smiled gently and quickly grabbed Peridot's fingers and pulled her along. It didn't seem to bother Lapis too much that Peridot didn't have a palm; Peridot didn't know exactly how to react to this.

The two of them wondered the city, Lapis was interested it getting some more recent clothing and pulled Peridot into one of the clothing stores, it was more or less accessories that could be used for their gems. This confused Lapis as Peridot tried to explain the process with little to no avail. Lapis frowned though everything appeared to be the same design and nothing really appealed to her at all.

"I don't get it, you can just choose Blue Diamond's symbol and wear that... why does it even matter?" Peridot complained as they headed back out onto the streets.

"It just doesn't feel like me," Lapis frowned, "Way back when we could choose out own design... but now everyone looks the same."

"This isn't the same place you left 6000 years ago you know," Peridot crossed her arms.

"I know..." Lapis looked up at the tall buildings and transport devices hover in the sky, "Peridot, do they still have the dancing festivals?"

Suddenly without warning Peridot covered her mouth as a few other gems looked over hearing the word 'Dance" seem to catch their attention. A few of them started to mumbled about the two of them in confusion. But they all hurried away shortly afterwards.

"Don't you say that word," Peridot let her go and Lapis looked a bit shocked.

"Why? What word?" she asked feeling as though she had said something horrible.

"' _Dance,'"_ Peridot responded quietly, "Fusion and Dancing have been prohibited for thousands of year now, it's frowned upon."

"I don't understand, we use to hold festivals and it was more or less a bonding experience," Lapis lowered her head, a long time ago the Diamonds held those festivals, but that was when Pink Diamond was still part of the Authority, she gazed back at the temple and only saw three Diamonds now.

"Look I don't know much about ancient Gem Heritage, I just know that the laws are there to help protect us," Peridot tried to explained to her.

"What do you do for fun then?" Lapis asked curiously now.

"Fun?" Peridot paused; the concept of fun didn't apply to her at all. She live and breathed to work, she was a confidant and served Yellow Diamond and any of her wish's.

"Yeah don't you have anything?" Lapis tilted her head in confusion.

"I don't, I'm strictly supposed to follow orders and do my job, but I suppose some take hobbies in growing flowers or playing the Logic games and Techs," Peridot pointed at one of the shops, through the windows she could see some gems playing what looked like the human game chess.

"Hmm," Lapis looked really disappointed, "I'm sorry you're probably not even enjoying this."

"Huh?" Peridot took a step back, "What are you talking about? This is a job, you don't enjoy your jobs, you just do them." Peridot looked away from her and frowned.

"Let's just go back," Lapis lowered her shoulders as she headed back to the temple.

"Lapis wait," Peridot gently grabbed her wrist to stop her. A blush lightly appeared on Lapis' cheeks as she turned back to Peridot who was looking back at the shop with the games.

"We could play a game or two..."

"Really?" Lapis fully turned to Peridot.

"Yeah, I mean if it's alright with you."

"I'd like that, as long as it's with you," she smiled, Peridot smiled back. For the first time in a long time she felt relaxed.

Troubled will be brewing soon...


	4. Chapter 4

Friends or Enemies?

Chapter 4:

It had gotten late when they head back laughing together; it was very pleasant and actually surprised a few gems when they had seen the two of them heading back up to the apartment. Lapis was very happy that Peridot relaxed a lot playing the games with her. A lot had changed on home world but at least she could feel comfortable with this gem, she wasn't as bad as she first thought.

"I can't believe you beat me 6 times in a row," Lapis laughed gently as the headed up the stairs.

"Well, I guess I'm just a little more tactical," Peridot responded confidently, "You almost had me on that last game though; you're a quick learner."

"I guess I have a good teacher then," Lapis smiled as the headed down the hall, she folded her hands behind her and looked up at Peridot who's smile faded away as she looked towards her apartment door. Lapis looked over and her smile faded as well. There stood Jasper and Yellow Diamond. She was actually surprised that Yellow Diamond was there and she moved behind Peridot a bit nervously.

"Well look who's home late," Jasper sneered down at Peridot but she ignored her and looked up at Yellow Diamond. Her sharp yellow eyes gazed down at Lapis and she stepped aside.

"Lapis Lazuli, you may enter, I'd like to speak with Peridot alone," she spoke in a commanding yet calm voice. It caused fear in Lapis for some reason and she had to obey this order. She quickly moved into the room and the door slid closed. She nervously rubbed her hands together, what if Peridot ignored messages from Yellow Diamond just to spend time with her. What if she was going to be punished for it... What if it was her fault? Lapis moved to the computer screen, she knew the security camera's where located outside the door; they could pick up the conversation. She tapped on the screen and it lit up showing the image of the three gems.

"Honestly I can't believe that gem distracted you," Jasper's voice came through a bit loud and Lapis turned the volume on the screen down lower.

"Let's get to the point, you'll be heading to earth tomorrow night, I needed you to have the specs of the ship," Yellow Diamond explained and Lapis watched as Peridot opened her screen typing in the information and logging the Specs.

"It's powerful enough to annihilate any gems that are left over on earth, I'm sure you'll have no problems getting the Cluster data for me," she spoke coldly.

"Understood, I'll be sure to get rid of that Steven in the process..." Peridot spoke coldly. She was annoyed that he and those crystal gems destroyed her things; this would at least let her get revenge for what they did.

"Earth? Oh no... Steven's in trouble." Lapis clasped her hand over her mouth and realized where the gems were going now and how did they know about Steven. Her heart was racing as she turned off the image and sound when she heard the door slid open.

"Peridot?" Lapis turned to her but she didn't make eye contact to her and was staring at her screen.

"I'm sorry but I have new orders, I won't be able to spend any time with you," she spoke almost solemnly. Lapis' shoulders fell. She didn't know how to bring up anything now; she was really scared and nervous. Peridot headed into the other room and the door slid shut and locked.

"I have to warn him..." she said to herself and quickly moved over to the touch screen where she had left on the couch earlier. She picked it up and typed up to get a map, "There must be a way to communicate something to earth..."

Her eyes widened as she saw that there was a communication room on the main floor, if she could get there she might be able to send a warning to Steven about what was going to happen. She placed the screen down and looked around, she picked up one of the Robonoids and shoved it into her bag as she ran out of the apartment quickly.

Lapis knew full well that what she was about to do would put her in big trouble with Yellow Diamond, but she couldn't let the person who released her get hurt. Steven meant a lot to her and the thought of those gems blasting him for fighting back terrified her. Maybe if they didn't fight, Peridot wouldn't hurt them. She wasn't so bad, maybe they'd just be captured. But neither option seemed best, Lapis stopped and hesitated as she approached the communication Room, there were a few Guards located outside the area. She frowned there didn't seem to be anyway to get in through the main door. She gazed up and noticed there was a vent that was a cooling vent. It was way up high and she need to ensure no one would see her. She grabbed the robonoid from her bag and rolled it onto the ground in front of the two guards positioned outside. They looked down at it and Lapis made her moved as the Robonoid gazed up at the guards confused to where it was.

"What's this?" The Guard picked it up.

"One of Peridot's?" the other one responded.

Lapis flew up with her water wings and tugged on the vent, it opened surprisingly easily and quietly, she swiftly entered the tight area and closed the vent behind her before the Guards even noticed. She sighed in relief that her plan worked out. She felt a cool breeze mess through her hair as she crawled her way through the vents. She peaked out of one of the vents and saw an abandoned communication room. She pushed the vent open and flew out carefully placing the vent back into place. She landed and gazed at the equipment.

"Okay Lapis... keep it together you can do this," she tried desperately to see if she could send the communication out. One button appear to light up and she looked up into a camera. Hesitantly she swallowed deeply and began her message.

"Steven! I hope you're able to hear this, there's a Gem looking for you, she even knew your name. I don't know how! I didn't tell her I swear! She's on her way to Earth, and she's not alone. Steven, Home world is not the way it used to be. Everything here is so advanced! I can't even understand it. There's no way anything on Earth can stand up to it. Please, don't put up a fight, It'll only lead to devastation." she pleaded.

There was a loud interferance the came through one of the speakers as she clicked a button to try and send the message. Then alarms started to blare. It had recognized that the message was not authorized. Lapis backed away from the machine. Fear suddenly hit her hard as the room blared alarms at her. The two Gaurds ran into the room holding the Destablizer's and where ready to attack. Lapis held up her hands.

"I surrender!" she yelled. She knew she was in trouble and there was no point in fighting back now.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Lapis flinched as she was thrown to the ground before Yellow Diamond. Yellow Diamond shook her head in disapproval of the actions this gem had taken. Lapis hadn't paid attention to the guards who reported what they had seen Lapis do. Yellow Diamond's eyes sharpened as she looked down at Lapis.

"And here a thought you were still loyal, tell me, who were you contacting," Yellow Diamond demanded. Lapis didn't look up she just placed her hand on her left arm and refused to speak. It was obvious that Yellow Diamond didn't have patience for this type of behaviour; she grabbed Lapis Roughly lifting her off the ground by her throat choking the gem.

"You're test my patience, I could shatter your gem right here and now," Yellow Diamond hissed angrily and the Guards backed away nervously.

"Yellow Diamond?" The voice came from the door of the main hall and Lapis recognized it, her eyes moved towards the direction and she saw Peridot who stopped dead in her tracks staring at what was happening before her. She appeared to be very confused, then angry. Yellow Diamond dropped Lapis to the ground.

"There's been an infiltration from this traitor of a gem, she appears to have sent a message to earth," Yellow Diamond told Peridot who walked over to her.

"Peridot...I'm sorry," Lapis pleaded suddenly but she was silenced instantly with a kick to her side the cause her to roll slightly toward Peridot. She curled up in pain and shut her eyes.

"You'll be leaving now, and take her with you, she should be able to inform us where the other Traitors are located," Yellow Diamond told Peridot and she nodded looking down at Lapis coldly. She clutched her fingers and turned to the guards, "What are you waiting for, hurry up and bring her to the holding cells on the ship." she demanded and Yellow Diamond smiled. The Guards nodded grabbing each of her arms.

"I wouldn't fight back if I were you," Peridot hissed at Lapis her eyes sharpened at the gem as Lapis looked up at her. The feeling of pure hatred seemed to fuel her now and it scared Lapis. Before she had thought she could trust this gem, that this gem was her friend, but she did nothing to prevent what was happening. It just proved that her work was more important than their friendship.

"Jasper's been informed, she'll meet you at the ship," Yellow Diamond turned away from Peridot.

"But... is one gem really enough, those Crystal gems practically destroy parts of the Kindergarten," Peridot asked her, she would have felt better if she had a group with her but Yellow Diamond shook her head.

"Go to Earth, it will be easy Peridot," she told her coldly. Peridot lowered her shoulders in defeat; it was a direct order.

"Very well, I shall return with the data you requested," Peridot responded and headed back towards the ship. Something was really bothering her and she was now more on edge than she had when the Crystal Gems had destroyed her things. Had Lapis really made that much of an impact on her? She thought back to the time they had during the day. She seemed so relaxed and happy spending time with her and now... now she was a traitor, or she had always been a traitor. She was part of the Crystal Gems she didn't deserve sympathy she shook her head trying to think of her current mission.

"Looks like the brat was a traitor after all," Jasper's voice snapped Peridot out of her thoughts.

"Look let's just get this mission over with," Peridot hissed aggressively towards Jasper she really hadn't been in the mode for the bigger gems attitude.

"Lapis is already in the holding cell, you should send the course to earth already," The two gems enter the ship and Peridot head for the bridge to prepare for launch.

Lapis sat in her cage and stared at the wall solemnly. Trapped and imprisoned once again and by her own people. She had almost enjoyed the taste of freedom, why did she choose to send that message. She felt as though it was the wrong choice. She buried her face into her hands.

"Lapis."

Lapis flinched and then looked up. Peridot was standing in front of the prison cell. Her arms were crossed and she was glaring down at her.

"We've already started our way to earth, you're my informant and I want the information on where the Crystal Gems are," she demanded sternly.

"Why... it's not like giving you that information will spare me," Lapis looked away from Peridot trying to avoid her gaze.

"If you follow my orders... I'll... I'll speak with Yellow Diamond and have her reconsider her punishment for you," Peridot hesitated but still sounded sterner.

"Why?" Lapis looked back towards Peridot her eyes glossy with tears.

"For once in my miserable life... you... let me relax..." Peridot struggled with her words looking away from her, "I don't want you to be shattered..."

"Peridot..." Lapis hung her head, "Beach City... That's where they are. You'll find they're hideout on the Beach..." She swallowed felling very guilty.

"Thank you Lapis..." Peridot turned away from her and headed back to the bridge.

Alright that concludes it for now; there may be one last Chapter as an Epilogue. Stay Tune.


End file.
